Crimping different types of coaxial connectors (such as the F-type coaxial connector or BNC-type coaxial connector) or the same type coaxial connector but having different specifications (for example, different lengths) requires different crimping tools. Though there is a crimping tool equipped with a detachable coaxial connector crimping member for coaxial connectors having different types or specifications, there are still some disadvantages.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of one prior art related to the present invention. The sliding element 33a of the crimping tool 1a is disposed inside the base 20a of the crimping tool 1a. By adjusting the adjustable portion 32a, the relative connection length between the adjustable portion 32a and the sliding element 33a can be adjusted, thereby changing the connection length to fit coaxial connectors having different lengths. However, because the adjustable portion 32a is disposed between the upper rod body and the lower rod body and inside the base 20a, it is not convenient to the user to operate.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram of another prior art related to the present invention. The crimping tool 1b can also be used for crimping coaxial connectors having different lengths. Even though the adjustable portion 32b is not disposed inside the base 20b, it is still disposed between the upper rod body and the lower rod body. The whole structure is very complicated and has a high manufacturing cost, and it is still not convenient to the user to operate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a crimping tool which can be adjusted quickly, has a simple structure, and has a low manufacturing cost to improve the problems existing in the prior arts.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a crimping tool which can be adjusted quickly, has a simple structure, and has a low manufacturing cost so as to improve the problems existing in the prior arts.